pokecentral_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura Pokemon
Aura Pokemon are specially textured Pokemon created and added to the server by the community and available through different means. Currently, there are 29 '''available Aura Pokemon, all of which can be found in Aura Eggs in Rare Crates on the Server, these are currently under maintenance and will return the shop new and updated soon. For a full list of Aura Pokemon see below: '''Heirloom Pokemon: * Archaic Cosmog * Bionic Mew * Crystal Jangmo-o * Crystal Onix * Equinox Eevee * Essence Eternal Floette * Fade Honedge * Gemstone Rayquaza * Hierloom Celesteela * Hierloom Kartana * Hierloom Scyther * Hierloom Sigilyph * Hierloom Solrock * Hierloom Zygarde * Kitsune Zorua * Lucid Cutiefly * Lucid Jangmo-o * Lucid Jirachi * Lucid Sneasel * Lucid Staryu * Lunar Shinx * Molten Honedge * Molten Marshadow * Molten Pineco * Molten Shaymin * Molten Skarmory * Solstice Bulbasaur * Solstice Eevee * Steampunk Magearna Currently, there are 144 '''unavailable Pokemon. This does not count the number of Autumn Pokemon which were available for a short time as rare spawns in the world, equivalent to shiny Pokemon. These can no longer be found by buying eggs in the shop but may become available at another time. As of right now, the only way to obtain these Pokemon is from other players on the server who may have them or win a Pokemon of choice giveaway, which allows you to pick any Pokemon as a prize. For a list of Unavailable Pokemon, see below: '''Aura Pokemon: * Anubis Riolu * Banshee Honedge * Chocolate Vanillite * Clown Driftloon * Cobalt Noibat * Crimson Honedge * Dark Togepi * Demonic Rayquaza * Emporer Piplup * Galaxy Amaura * Galaxy Ponyta * Galaxy Shaymin * Galaxy Spiritomb * Glacial Joltik * Jester Trapinch * Magma Grimer * Metal Dratini * Midnight Squirtle * Molten Beldum * Molten Chimchar * Oblivion Mew * Paladin Aron * Pastel Larvesta * Royal Magikarp * Ruby Lugia * Sacred Honedge * Sapphire Ho-oh * Shroud Nidoran♂ * Specter Nidoran * Spirit Houndour * Sunset Squirtle * Tiger Dratini * Wooden Pichu * Wrath Shinx Aura Egg V2 Pokemon: * Abyss Poipole * Abyss Suicune * Abyss Togepi * Arctic Fennekin * Arctic Swirlix * Azure Lake Trio (Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie) * Cosmic Tapu Line (Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, Tapu Koko, & Tapu Lele) * Dark Eevee * Dragon Poipole * Firedrake Poipole * Floral Togepi * Frozen Ho-oh * Geode Carbink * Geode Minior * Guardian Aron * Imperial Aron * Imperial Magikarp * Iridescent Ralts * Mecha Regi Line (Regice, Regigigas, Regirock, & Registeel) * Metal Scyther * Mint Sandshrew * Molten Geodude * Mystic Phione * Nebula Tapu Line (Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, Tapu Koko, & Tapu Lele) * Pastel Shaymin * Peachy Cherrim * Rainbow Larvesta * Rainbow Shellder * Retro Cyndaquil * Seasonal Oricorio * Slime Gulpin * Sovereign Magikarp * Sunken Dhelmise Spring Pokemon: * Blossom Togepi * Floral Magearna * Floral Meloetta * Lotus Celebi * Lotus Phione * Painted Smeargle * Plum Bounsweet * Rainbow Spiritomb * Rainbow Yveltal * Rose Kartana * Rust Meltan * Spriggan Marshadow * Spring Bulbasaur * Spring Chingling * Spring Sewaddle Winter Pokemon: * Arctic Buneary * Arctic Chatot * Arctic Hoothoot * Arctic Zorua * Borealis Cyndaquil * Borealis Feebas * Candy Cane Buneary * Candy Cane Regice * Constellation Vulpix * Elf Celebi * Festive Noibat * Festive Volcanion * Frigid Starly * Frigid Cresselia * Frostbite Eevee * Frostbite Ekans * Frostbite Gible * Frozen Budew * Frozen Ponyta * Frozen Shaymin * Gingerbread Heatran * Icicle Aerodactyl * Norse Honedge * Ornament Starly * Reindeer Xerneas * Santa Manaphy * Snowfall Amaura * Snowfall Pineco * Snowfall Turtwig 'Halloween Pokemon: ' * Bloodmoon Spiritomb * Bloodshot Snorunt * Bloodshot Onix * Candy Luvdisc * Chocolate Goomy * Drowned Torchic * Gothic Buneary * Irradiated Bagon * Midnight Trapinch * Midnight Caterpie * Patchwork Cacnea * Plague Skarmory * Ritual Honedge * Sandworm Diglett * Skeletal Riolu * Slime Slugma * Soulfire Gible * Soulfire Larvitar * Soulfire Misdreavus * Spirit Sableye * Vampire Noibat * Venomous Torchic * Cinder Shaymin * Jianghsi Jirachi * Luminous Zygarde * Skeletal Mew